


外套

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, daily life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 关于外套的一些琐事，秋天的故事。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 5





	外套

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：Violet Days & morgxn---Somber (Acoustic)  
> Attention：日常甜饼，随手写，超短篇一发完。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

夜已降临。Reborn将西装外套随意地搭在肩上，习惯性地走过首领办公室门口，却看到底下的门缝里漏出了一点光。他脚步一顿，抬手叩了两声，便拧开把手推开门。  
室内灯亮，他眨了一下眼，看到站在办公桌前的青年转过头来。“Reborn？要回去了吗？”  
“你今天怎么这么晚？”Reborn不动声色地皱起一点眉。“不是说过不用等我了吗？”  
青年叹了一口气，似乎难以启齿般犹豫片刻，才挠了挠脸颊，小声回：“忘记带外套了。”

已然是深秋，便是Reborn这样不畏寒的人也换上了三件套西装。而面前的青年却仍穿着薄薄的衬衫，纤细的身型让背部的衣料也显得空荡荡的。男人忍不住叹了口气：“蠢纲，我记得我提醒过你，早上出门前要看一下天气预报。你今天到底几点起的？”  
“唔……不小心睡过了一点，就忘记了。”  
“昨天几点睡的？”  
纲吉的眼睛打了个转，心虚地移开：“……三点左右？”  
“怎么又……算了。”Reborn也知道现在不是责难的时候，哪怕他的眉已经皱得不像话。他凉凉地瞥了纲吉一眼，声音压着怒意。“过来。”  
纲吉立刻垮了脸，却又不敢不从，只得不情不愿视死如归地踱到男人面前。  
Reborn看得好笑，脸色温和了稍许，却不愿让纲吉看到。便是这般冷着脸都已经快要管不住这个不听话的学生了，岂能再让他看到自己的笑脸？他抬手抖开西装外套，劈头盖脸地就蒙到了纲吉的脑袋上。  
纲吉眼前当即一片漆黑，像陷进羽绒被的猫一样挣扎了好一会儿才挣出来。他抬头，Reborn已经转过脸，侧脸看着仍是凛然。他下意识微微厥了嘴，有点不高兴地低下头去穿外套。  
手工定制的西装外套自然做工精良，舒适保暖，只是有些大。Reborn瞥了眼，纲吉整个人被裹紧了他的外套里，不合身处处处皆是空荡，这下更像只被过大的被子裹住的猫了。诡异地，男人的心头涌上了一丝怜爱，又有一丝得意——怜爱于纲吉和自己相较显得娇小的体型，又得意于这件衣服将自身的气息刻印于他的身上。  
纲吉似乎也意识到了这点，偏过头，闻到了落在衣肩上的一点香水味。只剩后调的麝香玫瑰并不显得庸俗，反而带着难以言说的暖融。他自以为不动声色地耸了耸鼻子，脸颊却微微红了。

Reborn不再看。“走吧，我送你回去。”  
再看下去，他可能会忍不住将对方按在门板上亲吻。  
他对自己的自制力并不自信。

天越来越冷，秋冬的衣物早该安排妥当。然而第二天Reborn一问，才发现今年的寒潮似乎来得早了些，纲吉衣柜中的衣物没有及时更换便罢了，新衣也还未来得及赶制出来。幸而，便是如此，仍可用旧衣将就——到了二十四岁，每年青年的身型变化已不会太大了。  
他又盯了几天，见纲吉好好地穿上了外套往返，便把这件事抛到了脑后。

“Reborn……”  
正在一旁看文件的男人从鼻子里慢吞吞地哼出一声：“嗯？”  
“你说……”纲吉将手里的平板往旁边递了递，见未能吸引对方的注意，便又拽了拽男人的袖子，凑得更紧了些，“这几个哪个好？”  
“什么……”男人的眼还黏在报告上，脸却已转了过来。争分夺秒地读完最后几行，他终于后知后觉地重复了一遍，“什么哪个？”然而还不等纲吉答，他已然看到了平板上的几张设计图。  
“就是这几件外套啊，你说选哪个比较好？”纲吉有些不满，有意刁难又无意撒娇，“我看得头都疼了，还是你来挑吧。”

Reborn自然只得矜矜业业地为他效劳，将几件风衣、呢子大衣和短外套的款式都仔仔细细看了，随手便将其中觉得不错的选中。“这几件你看看？”他颇费了一番功夫，抬头却见纲吉正低头玩他的袖扣，兴致勃勃地像被毛线球吸引的猫。  
猫。这是这短短时日里他第二次觉得纲吉像猫了。  
像猫的纲吉又被他的话语吸引了注意，凑到他面前，双手撑在他身旁。Reborn瞥了一眼，随手就将他揽进怀，让他靠在自己的肩上借力。青年立刻便软了脊梁，窝进了他怀中，眼睛还盯着平板看，一只手来来回回地划动屏幕，将每一件都仔细看过。

“都不错啊……”纲吉犯起了愁，“选哪个好呢？”  
“喜欢的话就都做。”  
“你这话也太……”纲吉闷闷地笑了一会儿。  
Reborn看他在自己怀里笑得身体抖动，挑挑眉不说话。这既是真心话，却也很难说没有逗他开心的意思。现下目的达成，他便只需欣赏自己的成果。  
“太多啦。”终于笑停下的纲吉脸上仍是微笑的余韵，却还是摇了摇头。  
“不多。你都没衣服穿了。”  
“我哪里没衣服穿啦？衣柜里不都是？不如说，每年都要订做新衣的规定就很浪费人力物力。明明没什么破损，多穿一年又不会怎么样……”  
眼见要招来滔滔不绝的吐槽和抱怨，Reborn及时截断了话题：“你还会忘记穿外套，就说明还不够。”  
纲吉当即哑口无言。

秋天午后的阳光仍是很好的，不燥热，不温凉，是恰到好处的暖。在这金色的暖里，Reborn带着胜利的笑容吻了一下纲吉的额头：“就这么定了？”  
金色的阳光落进男人的眼眸，穿透深海一般充斥着无声的吸引力。谁又能拒绝他呢？谁能不沉浸于这眼眸呢？  
纲吉愣了一下，压根没反应过来就已点了头。

订做好的衣服将首领的衣柜塞得满满当当，纲吉却还是难免冒失。这一天，便又忘了穿外套。  
总部的高层都已经回去了，上上下下皆是无人。他推开一点窗，冷风让他打了个哆嗦。他皱紧眉。若是这么回家，第二天可能得生病。  
此刻却也没有更好的选择。Reborn还在外执行任务，虽说现在大概也已经结束了，纲吉却不想让他太过操劳。静静地，他关了灯，合了门，沿着楼梯向下走去。  
深夜足音盘旋，在寂静的空气中荡起连绵的回声，却是如此寂寥又冷清。

出了门，寒意一下将身体穿透。纲吉僵住了腿，站在门口任由夜风一遍又一遍割痛皮肤。他有些懊恼：今早不该那么急着出门的。偏偏又是今天，Reborn也不在。  
他又忍不住撅了嘴，却又不自知。他本不是个爱娇的性格，却在和Reborn相恋后被不动声色地养出了一点脾气。事涉Reborn，他便总有一股子莫名的任性和骄纵。只是，Reborn就爱看他如此，爱他在自己面前的这点与众不同，自然不会想着矫正他的脾气。  
但他还是知道，这样无理取闹、莫名其妙的恼怒和委屈是不对的。只是因为是秋天了，秋天人偶尔便会莫名其妙地变得多愁善感，他这般告诉自己，终是将这点情绪压了下去。  
然而，顶着风向前走了两步，他却听到有人喊：  
“纲。”

抬起头，灯下的男人身形修长，风姿俊朗，神情温柔。昏黄的灯映出他淡淡的影，也映出他深邃又多情的面容。  
“Reborn？”纲吉惊讶极了。他怎么也想不到会在这里看到对方。  
男人走出了灯光笼罩的范围，很快就到了纲吉的面前。他这才看清对方的神情并非是灯下纯然的温柔，反而皱着眉，看起来有点凶。  
“怎么又忘了带外套？”  
“你怎么知道……”  
“你的衣服都是我挑的，多了少了我还能不清楚？而且今天早上你连那处柜门都没开。”  
“你怎么连这都知道？”  
“就穿这么点回去，你是想生病还是想气死我？”  
“我没……”  
这下还没来得及说完，纲吉就又一次被兜头的外套盖了个严实。

乖乖穿上衣服，纲吉的嘴角却抿起狡黠的笑。  
Reborn这下是真的没好气，狠狠瞪了他一眼。“笑什么？等回去了有你好看。”说着便转身往前走。  
纲吉却一点不怕，抬手就揽住他的手臂跟上他的步伐。“Reborn，你别太担心了。”  
Reborn发现他现在是真的管不住纲吉了，冷着脸竟也吓不住对方。只是也不能任他如此糟践自己的身体。“你下次再这样，可别想着我还会来接你。”如此说着，手臂确是将对方揽进怀，将冷风挡得严严实实。  
纲吉与他肩挨肩。“骗人，你才舍不得放着我不管呢。再说我要是生病了，不还得你来照顾我吗？”

真像只猫。  
一旦试探到了饲主的底线，便怎么恐吓也不会觉得害怕，最是擅长逃跑却也最是能将爱他之人吃得死死的猫。  
Reborn知道，他注定是拿纲吉没有任何办法的。

“你就不能少让我操点心？”  
“对不起嘛，Reborn。下次我尽量不这样啦。”  
“你总这么说。”  
“有吗？我又不是故意的，原谅我吧，好不好？”  
“你难道不知道吃苦头的人还是自己？真的生病了，我也只能照顾你，不能替你生病。”  
“我身体哪里那么差？倒是你，怎么这么晚还来接我？任务什么时候结束的？有没有回去休息一会儿？”  
“托你的福，处理完就急忙赶过来了，连气都没来得及喘一口。”  
“等很久了吗？怎么也不给我打电话？”  
“还行吧，没几分钟。”  
“下次可不准这样了。你要是把自己折腾病了，我可是要生气的。”  
“我还没说你，你倒是会先倒打一耙了？现在胆子大了，都敢骑到我头上来了？”  
“我担心你嘛……你冷不冷？”  
“还好。”  
“那我有点冷。”  
“你到底想干嘛？”  
“牵手好不好？”

秋天的星星总是格外明亮。便是夜间，天空仍明净如洗。群星寂寂，他们从一盏路灯走到另一盏路灯，在昏昧中踩过光与暗的交界，慢慢向家中走去。路过灯下时，两个身影交叠在一起，两只手牵作一处，仿佛永不会分离。

Fin.


End file.
